Lost Love
by lashortybx1
Summary: Bella lost the one person that she truly loved or was he? After 3 years of her lost she meets someone the lights a spark to her candle. But can he stop comparing her past to her present and star living the present. Can he accept her baggages. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__**:**_So after Months of having my sister read my writing she has finally written her own story on fanfiction. So in collaboration with me, BellasEclipse (new on fanfiction), my twin sister, has come up with this juicy story. Which will be filled with twist and turns, drama, love, lust, and lot of lemons. I sure hope you all enjoy this story as A new me is still being processed. Link to my sis profile can be found on my page.

**Summary: **Bella lost the one person that she truly loved or was he? After 3 years of her lost she meets someone the lights a spark to her candle. But can he stop comparing her past to her present and star living the present. And can this one guy accept that everyone comes with a little bagged. Rated M for lots of lemon.

Bella

"Hi, honey," Alice bounced into the room, reading the scowl on her friend's face. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, I don't know," Bella sighed. "I'm just in a funk."

"It's about _him_, isn't it," Alice said softly. "You can't stop thinking about him, can you?"

"I try, but I don't think I'm ready to let go," Bella said. She pointed towards the big bay window, its light streaming into the kitchen. "It's beautiful out and all I can do is be depressed."

Alice put her arms around her best friend. "I miss him, too, but Jacob died over a year ago. It's okay to move on."

Tears formed in Bella eyes. "I know that. I really do. Everything but my heart says the same thing. Today would have been three years since _the day_."

Bella buried her face in her hands. Sobs wracked her body. Alice pulled Bella close and held her for a long time.

"I'm sorry," Bella said after her tears subsided. She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I didn't mean to ruin your day."

"Oh, it's not ruined," Alice replied tenderly. "No day with you is ruined."

"Thanks," Bella managed a smile.

Alice absently ran her fingers through Bella's hair. The two sat in silence for a while longer. Finally, Bella sat up and brushed the last of her tears away. "I think I'd rather be alone today."

"Are you sure?" Alice looked worried.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Alice paused for a moment, not sure if she should leave her friend alone when she was so distraught, so vulnerable. "Okay, but you call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Bella walked her best friend to the apartment door. Alice began to chatter incoherently. "–going to the movies later with Jasper and his brother Edward. We might go out for sushi later. I've got my cell, so call if you feel like going out."

"I will." Bella wasn't really listening.

Alice stopped just over the threshold and looked deep into her Bella's eyes. "You know Jacob would have hated you being like this over him."

"I know. But I can't help it."

"Okay. Call me. Love you."

"Love you, too." Bella closed the door and heard Alice get in the elevator.

She walked back through her apartment, _their _apartment, the home she and Jacob were making for themselves before fate intervened. She poured herself a glass of wine and settled back into the couch. The afternoon sun warmed her, just as it had on their first "date".

-----***-----

_((Flashback Begins))_

Jacob and Bella grew up together. Their fathers were partners in a local shipping company that supplied fresh produce and groceries to local markets and restaurants throughout Washington. They were two years apart in age, but no one could tell by looking at them which one was older. Jacob was the oldest of three, Bella was the youngest of three.

They all grew up in the same neighborhood . Their families did business together, they played together, they stuck through hard times together, and they prospered together. For all intents and purposes, the six were brothers and sisters. So having grown up so close none of them ever hooked up; it just seemed incestuous. Which is why everyone was surprised at the company picnic three years ago.

Jacob had moved into filling their parent's shoes. The old men wanted to retire while they were still young enough to enjoy life, and they saw to it that their children were ready to take over the family business, surrounded by faithful subordinates and smart advisers. Jacob was not the oldest of the six, but he had the most business sense. All of the kids worked in either the company offices or the company warehouses when they weren't in school and five of them spent their entire lives employed in the family company, but none of them devoted more time and energy to learning the business like Jacob.

Bella's two younger siblings, a brother and a sister, were either too dumb or too smart to take over the company. Seth was the second oldest, and while his heart was as big as some of the biggest skyscrapers in New York, he didn't have the chops for running a company, but he also was humble enough to know where he excelled, which was driving trucks. Angela was a month older than Jacob, but instead turned her attention to mechanical engineering and the Air Force; she was literally the family rocket scientist. Jacob's sisters fell in after them, and the two held some position within the company, from distribution managers to marketing.

That left Jacob who, after graduating first from UCLA and then getting his MBA from UCSB, was 25 going on 40, poised and groomed to take over the day-to-day operations of the company. Growing up, Jacob was a stick in the mud. He preferred the company of adults, didn't have any hobbies, nor any vices. Jacob also never noticed girls. He just didn't have the time.

The entire company was closed for only four days every year: Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving and the last Saturday in April for the company picnic. Bella's father Charlie liked to throw big parties, and that year was no exception. In addition to their families, every retiree and employee of the company and their families were invited. After almost 40 years in business, that added up to a lot of people.

Some bean-counters say that company picnics are bad for business. They cost money and for a seven-day a week business, cost productivity. Charlie had other ideas. He believed that anything that brought family together was worthwhile. They had the best insurance a small business could afford. They had more family sick time than any other shipping company in Washington. He personally sent birthday cards to all of his employee's spouses and children. As a result, company absenteeism was near zero and each of the employees would have taken a bullet for their boss.

Each year, the picnic got bigger and bigger. That year the picnic took over a huge chunk of Olympic National Park. There was the finest food, a band and fun and games for everyone. Charlie had only one rule at the company picnic, which stood for 40 years, and still stands today: no talking about business. He and Jacob's father Billy wanted the picnic to be about family and fun, not about money or shop talk.

So everyone had fun except Jacob, who was bored out of his skull. That is, until Bella showed up. They hadn't seen each other for two years. While Jacob had been studying economics, Bella was busy working and going to school herself, only instead of concentrating just on business, she dual-majored in business and Chinese. She did her senior year at Wellesley from China, teaching English part time and helping local missionaries build churches and schools.

She was slightly tanned from working outside and her face radiated warmth and friendliness. Everyone liked her. Bella had always been tomboyish; she played nearly every sport imaginable in high school and her mission work in China kept her fit. She was also a late-bloomer, which was the first thing Jacob noticed when she arrived that the picnic; the small bumps on her chest had become larger bumps, and her muscular soccer legs had become long, slim and shapely.

Jacob couldn't take his eyes off her. Maybe it was because she had been gone for two years. Maybe it was because she had become a woman without him even noticing. Maybe it was because on the one day a year he couldn't talk or think about the company, she walked back into his life.

"Hi, stranger," she said, giving him a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. He put his arms around her and found that he didn't want to let go.

"Hi, yourself," Jacob replied. "What have you been up to?"

"I just got back—," she started and the two picked up right where they left off, as old friends.

For her part, Bella noticed Jacob immediately. He had always been tall, but lanky. Aging had filled him out nicely, and despite the long hours he put in at work, he still managed to find the time to work out and stay in shape. The two really were like brother and sister, but now that they were all grown up, their touches lasted a little longer and were a little more intimate than they had been the last time they met.

Of course, neither Bella nor Jacob noticed how close they were, but everyone else did.

The two unconsciously spent almost all of the afternoon together. It was a warm April day in Washington. Between the softball game and the food and the other company contests, there was a lot to do, but Jacob and Bella spent most of their time talking and catching up. Their brothers and sisters watched in mute disbelief. No one said a word to either and left them in their oblivious world of bliss.

By late afternoon, the picnic was winding down. Most folks had left and the clean up crew was taking care of the last little messes. The family patriarchs, Billy and Charlie sat together with their wives and some of the stragglers. They watched as Bella and Jacob left arm in arm.

"How long?" Charlie asked aloud.

"How long what?" his wife Renee asked.

"Eh? Eight months," Billy said.

His partner snorted softly. "Six."

" 'Til they're married or engaged?" Billy's wife asked.

"Married," the two men said simultaneously.

"Loser pays for the reception," Charlie extended his hand.

"Deal."

Not quite six months later, on a cool Autumn day in October, Billy wrote the check, and the company closed down for five days that year.

_((Flashback Ends))_

_-----***-----_

Bella basked in the memories of that afternoon.

The sun was up and her apartment looked out over Washington Park. Her windows were open and a cool city breeze swept through the halls. She picked herself up off the couch and walked to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of wine. There was a picture next to the fridge, taken the night of the picnic. Bella smiled wistfully and fell back into her reverie.

-----***-----

_((Flashback Begins))_

After leaving the picnic, Bella and Jacob took a long stroll through the Park, a quiet haven among the bustle that was Washington. They came out near the entrance. Jacob hailed a cab.

"Let's get something to eat."

"That would be great." Bella got in as Jacob held the door.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Surprise me."

They went to Bella Italy, a well-known Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. It could have been Fazoli's and it would not have made a difference to these two. They just wanted to share each others company. They continued to talk and laugh and reminisce. Then, sometime between the biscuit and the salad, or maybe it wasn't until the veal arrived, Jacob and Bella fell in love.

At the end of the meal, the owner of Bella Italy, a long-time customer and family friend took their picture, had it framed and sent it to them later. They were sitting in a corner booth, shoulder-to-shoulder. Jacob had a big, goofy grin. Bella was smiling nervously. They were holding hands.

After dinner they walked around some more, which usually isn't a bright idea in Port Angeles at night, but they didn't care. Neither wanted the night to end.

A little after midnight, their feet tired from walking, Jacob and Bella stood in Port Angeles, which bustled even in the middle of the night. Illuminated by the lights of small bars and surrounded by the sounds of their hometown, the two stood silently as the world passed around them. Jacob had his arm around her; Bella rested her head on his shoulder.

"I guess we need to get you home." Jacob said finally.

Bella smiled mischievously. "I don't think I'm ready to go home yet."

"We could go see what's showing over at movie theater. I've heard good things about—"

"Jacob," she snickered. "Shut up. Mom said you were living over on Port Angeles West. Let's go to your place."

He blushed and hurriedly flagged down a cab.

Jacob's apartment was on the fourth floor of a seven floor building. It encompassed almost half of the entire floor and had a wonderful view of Twilight Circle and the southwest corner of Washington Park. It was spartan, but familiar, even for Bella, who had never seen the place before. There were pictures of their families on the walls and a beat up couch that they used to play on in the brownstone where Jacob grew up.

"This place is wonderful," Bella said. Jacob went to check the messages on his answering machine but she stopped him. "Not now."

He looked deep into her eyes and saw something that hadn't been there when they were reunited earlier. Hunger. Desire.

Jacob took Bella in his arms and held her close. She returned his embrace. Their foreheads came to rest together and stayed like that for a long time. All Jacob could hear was his heart pounding. He felt her warm breath against his lips.

She brushed her fingertips against his neck and they kissed. It was awkward at first, but that faded quickly as their passion overtook them. It was wet and sloppy. Delicious.

Jacob's hands ran over her back and waist. Her hands grasped his hair and shoulders. She let out a low purr as he kissed his way to her ear, nibbling softly on her lobe. Bella gasped as Jacob kissed his way down her neck, and she dug her fingernails into his back when he got to her collarbone.

Bella pulled at his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt, but he stopped her.

"Not here." Jacob picked her up and nuzzled against her neck. "Bedroom or couch?"

"What's closer?"

"Couch."

"That sounds good." Bella pulled him closer.

He took a couple of steps. "Where do you want to wake up?"

"Bedroom."

Jacob carried her into his bedroom. She kissed his face and held him close. Starlight shone through the windows that dominated the apartment.

Jacob lay her gently down on the massive oak bed. Bella pulled him towards her. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Her hands explored his bare shoulders and chest.

Their lips locked together as each undressed the other. Jacob's shorts and boxers fell to the floor. Bella's blouse came unbuttoned and her breasts heaved with each labored breath. Jacob's hands brushed against her erect nipples before coming back to pinch them gently.

Bella's hands went to Jacob's bare ass as he unzipped her shorts and pushed them down along with her panties. He lay atop her, bared physically and emotionally. He could feel her breasts pressed flat against his chest.

She pushed him back and sat up, shedding the rest of her clothes. Bella took an admiring gaze at her childhood friend, standing there naked in the darkness. The moon illuminated his figure, basking him in a deep blue light. Her eyes settled on his face, almost angelic in its compassion and wisdom.

Jacob stared back, lost in Bella's beauty. She propped herself up on her elbows and pushed herself back on the bed, resting against his pillows. Her hand was extended. Inviting.

With a quickness borne of lust and desire, Jacob lunged at her and she pulled him close, their naked forms melting together. Bella kissed him deeply, her tongue wrapping around his. Her hands brushed against his back before settling on his buttocks, pulling him close.

Jacob's lips left a wet trail again across Bella's cheek and down her neck to her collarbone, but he didn't stop there. Cupping a breast in each hand, Jacob kissed down her chest before settling on one of her nipples. She cried out and pushed her bosom forward into Jacob's eager mouth.

He continued to explore her body with his hands and with his mouth. Biting. Nibbling. Caressing. He could feel the warmth of her sex against him. Inviting.

Jacob pulled her close and lifted her off the bed. With one hand he brushed some of the pillows to the floor and pulled the comforter and sheets down. He lay her back on the bed, kneeling above her. His cock was fully erect and she took it in one hand, pulling him down with the other.

She guided him towards her, kissing his cheek, breathing in his ear. Bella rubbed his cock head against her clit and labia, sending a shiver up her spine.

Jacob kissed her deeply again. She continued to rub him against her steaming sex. He was tumescent.

"I need you inside me," Bella whispered.

"Condom," Jacob managed to grunt.

"I'm on the pill," she replied desperately. He pushed his cock forward into her.

She arched her back and moaned with pleasure. Bella bit her lip as Jacob's cock filled her up. Slowly. Deliberately.

When he was all the way inside her, Jacob looked down at his lover. Her body glistened with sweat and desire. Her eyes were closed. He pulled back and thrust in again. Her mouth fell open.

Jacob built a rhythm, alternating a few hard thrusts with a few soft strokes. Bella spread her legs so she could take all of Jacob's erection inside her. Her hands gripped his muscular shoulders. He held himself up with one arm and cupped one of her breasts with the other hand.

"You . . . feel . . . so . . . good," Bella managed between strokes. Jacob smiled and pulled back so only the tip of his head was inside her. Then, without warning, he thrust deep and hard. Bella bit his shoulder and dug her nails into his back, not for the last time.

She bucked against him, matching his stride, grinding her clit against the top of his cock. Jacob grunted with a primal pleasure on every stroke. Faster and faster. Bella absorbed each thrust and felt her own orgasm building.

Jacob felt his cock tightly in the grip of Bella's velvety sex. He could feel it contracting around his swollen head. He knew she was close. So was he. Jacob pumped her pussy hard. Faster and faster.

Bella arched her back one last time as the waves of her orgasm overtook her. Jacob saw her eyes roll back into her head and then he started to cum with her.

She bucked against him and pulled him deeper inside.

Jacob felt her warm juices around his throbbing cock, flooding her tight sex. Then his head exploded inside her. The room started to spin.

They each let out one final gasp, consumed by their passion. He could still feel her pussy squeezing his cock, even as her orgasm subsided. There was a ringing in his ears and he could hear his cock pumping the last of his thick cum into her.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her. The room continued to spin and then went dark.

"I love you," she whispered.

Jacob didn't know how long he was out. It may have been a few seconds. I may have been a minute or two. He was still inside her. She was absently running her fingertips along his back, top to bottom, then in small circles around his shoulder blades. Her gentle touch gave him goosebumps.

Jacob blinked himself back to consciousness. He started to pull himself up, but she held him close.

"Don't leave me."

"Am I squishing you?" he asked.

"No. You feel wonderful right where you are." Bella's eyes were closed. A slight smile only hinted at the depth of the pleasure she felt from her head to her toes.

Jacob stared at her beautiful face, glowing in the soft moonlight. He kissed her gently. Their bodies were covered in perspiration. The room reeked of sex.

She kissed him back before opening her eyes and staring back at him. Neither spoke for a long time.

"What have we done?" he finally asked.

She closed her eyes. A sad look flashed across her face. Then she smiled. "After tonight, we can never be friends again."

"I know. What do—?"

Bella put her finger over Jacob's lips. "Shhhhhhh . . . let's talk about that later."

"Over breakfast?"

"I'm planning on sleeping through breakfast," she replied. "How about over lunch?"

"Deal."

"Now, come here." She pulled him close again. He felt his cock stir with a renewed passion. She felt it, too. "You must really like me; I know you haven't taken any ED pills today and you're already to go again."

**(Evil laugh inserted here) Don't you just enjoy cliffs/....... Want them to end? Well then review faster!!! ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character I just own the settings I throw them in.

Bella

_((Continuation Of Flashback))_

"E-what?"

Bella giggled. "ED. Erectile dysfunction. Viagra."

"Before I'm done, you'll wish I had erectile dysfunction!" Jacob teased.

They fell together again.

The next morning, Jacob did something he hadn't done in years: he overslept.

And Bella woke up in the same place that she would each morning for the next three years: in the arms of the Love of Her Life.

They missed their lunch conversation and he cooked her dinner in bed.

-----***-----

"Oh, god . . . oh, god . . . Oh . . . GAAWWWWWDD!!!!," Bella buried her face in the pillow as Jacob pounded into her.

All he could manage was a grunt.

"Harder . . . harder . . . do . . . it . . . HARD . . . ER!," she arched her back and felt Jacob put his hand on her shoulders. He pressed all of his weight down on her, pushing her into the bed with each thrust. Her breasts were pressed flat against the sheets, and with Jacob's weight bearing down on her ass, she felt as if she was being split in two. It was glorious.

With one hand, Bella braced herself against the headboard and rubbed herself furiously with the other. She could feel Jacob's balls slapping against her. Her ass stung with every thrust.

Jacob let out a loud moan and she knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Bella arched her back as their orgasms overtook them. Jacob's cock erupted. She felt the familiar warm flood of his cum as it mixed with her own. She bucked against him one final time, trying to milk the last of his cum out of the cock that was buried inside her.

Jacob rolled to the side and she turned with him, keeping his semi-erect sex within her soft folds. She glanced over her shoulder and saw his eyes flutter. Bella smiled and took his hand within hers, then placed it on her breast.

Contentedly, she lay there, spooning with her unconscious lover, holding his arms tight around her.

After a few seconds, Jacob stirred. He lifted his head off the pillow. "How long this time?"

"Not long, just a few seconds," she turned her head and kissed him tenderly. She pressed her ass against him and wiggled. "Think you can do it again? Want to go for four in a row?"

Jacob groaned. "I'm only one man."

"Sissy."

Jacob smacked her playfully on the backside.

"Don't start that unless you mean it," Bella slid Jacob's flaccid cock out of her and then turned to face him. He rolled onto his back. She cuddled up against her lover and kissed him again. "Now where were we?"

"I think you were about to rub my neck," Jacob said.

"I thought I'd rub something else," she purred. She ran her nails down his stomach.

"Give me a minute, will you?"

"What's wrong, Jacob, old age catching up with you?" she teased and kissed him again.

It was a week after the company picnic. Immediately, Bella and Jacob became inseparable. Although she didn't "move in", she spent every night with her new lover, much to the chagrin of her "old-fashioned" grandmother, and much to the delight of everyone else around them.

"They look so cute together", "It's about time" and "Do you see how happy she makes him" were all whispered among their family, friends and co-workers.

Both Bella and Jacob were surprised at how quickly they connected. Neither wanted to settle in; he was too concentrated on his work and she was fresh out of school. It just happened.

_((Flashback Ends))_

-----***-----

_That's how love works, isn't it? Bella_ thought to herself. _It just strikes out of nowhere._

Bella walked back to her bedroom, a glass of wine in one hand. She picked up a box of pictures sitting on the counter. Alice had left them. At first Bella didn't want to look at them, but today the good memories outweighed the bad, so after settling on the bed, she began to flip through them. They were from her birthday party.

-----***-----

_((Flashback Begins))_

Three weeks after the picnic Bella turned 23. Not a major milestone, but since she spent her last birthday in China, her family threw a big party. They were originally going to have it at her parent's house, but things quickly got out of hand and they had to change it to another venue because so many people were coming.

People made excuses that they hadn't seen Bella for so long, or because they were coming to town anyway to see a show, but mostly, the extended family just wanted to see Bella and Jacob together. Charlie and Renee ended up renting out a banquet room at Olympia Park's Tavern on the Green, not an inexpensive proposition, but it was worth it. After all, they were in on a secret only one other person knew about.

Bella knew her parents were throwing her a birthday party, but was happily oblivious to the massive amount of preparation that was going in to it. Instead, she was trying to find a job. Charlie and Billy made it clear to all Six of their children that they would always have a place in the family business, but given her involvement with Jacob, the hand-picked successor, Bella decided that she needed to look for work outside the company.

She earned a business degree in college and also spoke fluent Mandarin Chinese, passable variations of other Chinese dialects, and conversational Japanese. She quickly found gainful (if lucrative) employment as a translator for visiting Chinese and Japanese businessmen.

Bella's birthday party was planned for a Saturday night, with a buffet dinner and cocktails. Her best-friends Emily and Alice were charged with keeping her busy for the rest of Saturday. So after waking up with Jacob, Bella went out with them. Shopping and catching up.

Emily was assigned to a joint project with NASA; by nature her work was secretive, but she managed a weekend away. Alice had just finished her last year at Columbia. Both adored Jacob.

When the three arrived, the party was in full swing. All of her family was there, as was all of Jacob's.

Bella mingled with the well-wishers, but spent the early part of the party looking for Jacob who was conspicuously absent. He arrived about half an hour later, with a big box in his arms.

Jacob set the box on the gifts table and came over to give her a big hug.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Your dad needed me to pick something up and it wasn't ready, so I had to wait on it," Jacob replied, handing her a glass of wine.

When Jacob went to get some food, Bella thought she was seeing a complete stranger. Jacob was engaging, talking, laughing. Animated. Vibrant. The person who had been a grown-up in a kid's body for all his life seemed so . . . so . . . _normal_. She fell deeper in love with him.

Just past Jacob, she saw her parents holding hands and looking towards her. And Jacob. Charlie had a sly smile. Renee looked distant, the corners of her mouth upturned. Her eyes had a wistful look to them. Bella thought she saw her father wink at her.

When Jacob returned, he handed her a plate of food and she started to nibble. Emily and Alice tagged along with him. Emily carried the box Jacob brought to the party.

It was wrapped in white paper with a large gold bow on it.

"Your Dad says you can open the other gifts later, but this one you have to open now." Alice took her plate and Emily handed her the box.

The room suddenly got quiet. Dis-comfortingly quiet. Everyone seemed to be staring at her. Bella became very nervous. Jacob only smiled. Mischievously.

Bella untied the bow and began unwrapping the present. It was an unmarked rectangular box, two feet high, one foot wide and one foot deep. Bella looked over at her parents and saw her mother wipe a tear from her eye.

Bella's hands began to shake.

The lid came off.

Under layers of tissue paper was her gift.

"What is this?" she said, disbelief denying what her eyes showed her. She turned to Jacob. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a stuffed animal," he replied, deadpan. Teasing. "An emperor penguin, to be exact. I found—"

"Not that," Bella lifted the plush gift out of the box. Around the penguin's neck was a black ribbon. Tied to a ring. The gold glistened, and the diamonds sparkled under the lights. "This."

"It's your birthday present," Jacob took the stuffed animal from his friend. His lover. His soul mate. He untied the ribbon and the jewel fell into his palm. Jacob knelt before her. He took her trembling hands in his own. Their fingers entwined around the gold and diamond bauble. Jacob slipped it on her finger. Of course it fit perfectly.

"My love," he said quietly. "My love, I can't imagine a day in my life where I didn't wake up beside you."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes. She reached out and brushed Jacob's cheek with her fingertips. His eyes began to water.

"I can't remember what it was like before you came back into my life. You make me happy. You make me realize how lonely I used to be. I love you." She started to cry. "Bella, will you marry me?"

Bella pulled Jacob close. Joyous sobs overpowered her. She buried her face in his chest and felt his strong arms around her. "Yes . . . Of course, I will, yes!"

Jacob pulled back and lifted Bella to her feet. She felt as if she were floating. Bella and Jacob held each other, oblivious to the camera flashes, the cheers and the pats on the shoulder.

"I love you," she said in his ear.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. "Now stop crying. I can't stand watching you cry. You're making me horny."

"What's with the penguin?" Bella asked, not wanting to let go. She dabbed at her eyes. "Do they mate a lot?"

"I don't know about that, but they mate for life," Jacob said, and she began to cry again. "See? There _are _some things on the Discovery Channel worth learning."

She laughed out loud, a euphoric, rapturous laugh. She kissed him on the cheek, at the top of his jawbone. She raked her teeth across his earlobe. His grip on her tensed for just a second. She was sure that if no one else were around, he'd have tripped her right there.

Alice and Emily practically had to pry the two apart. Both wanted to be the first to welcome Jacob to the family. Jacob and Bella were immediately beset by everyone at the party, with "congratulations!" for both and "happy birthday!" for Bella.

_((Flashback Ends))_

-----***-----

Bella spent the rest of that night in a daze. The pictures Alice left triggered memories, all of them happy, even though Bella remembered only bits and pieces herself. Many of them made her smile, but each picture of Jacob only reminded her of how empty she felt, even a year later.

The penguin was the first of many Bella and Jacob exchanged over the next two years and it remained her favorite. She fell asleep with it in her arms nearly every night. She held it close, trying to recapture the feeling of Jacob's embrace. But stuffed animals don't hug back.

Bella finished the glass of wine and looked out the windows, their arches framing the spectacular view. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. One of the last pictures in the box was of the gift table, overflowing with birthday wishes that had unknowingly become wedding wishes. Bella smiled. Jacob had another gift for her after the party.

-----***-----

_((Flashback Begins))_

The party really started after Jacob's proposal, and luckily for the couple, took on a life of its own. Jacob and Bella snuck out with the complicity of Charlie and Renee. Of course they knew what Jacob was planning. A week before he came to them and asked Charlie for his daughter's hand and for their blessing. Without hesitation, Charlie and Renee gave it.

Right after the congo line started, Charlie waved Jacob and Bella out the back door where Renee and Jacob's parents, Billy and Sue, were waiting.

"Get out of here, you two," Charlie said, fighting for hug time with his three other dear friends. "We love you."

Billy pointed them towards the street. A horse-drawn carriage waited.

The driver took them through the Park. Bella rested with her head on Jacob's shoulder. They rode in silence, holding each other tight. In her hands, Bella clutched her penguin. The driver let them out at Port Angeles Circle, just across the street from the apartment.

They took the elevator up to the fourth floor. Jacob fumbled with the keys.

"I have something else for you."

"What else could you possibly give me?"

He handed her a key chain in the shape of a heart. On one side was the date, the other read, "I love you. –J."

Jacob picked her up to carry her across the threshold to his—to _their_—apartment. "Welcome home."

Bella kissed him deeply as he stood in the hallway. He tasted her tears.

All the way to the bedroom, she tried to undress Jacob, but he wouldn't put her down. Finally, he set her on the bed where she pounced on him. Bella covered his face with kisses. Soft pecks. Wet. Deep. Sloppy. Her tongue snaked into his mouth.

She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. She pulled at her own clothes, tearing at the buttons and then set to undressing Jacob. His shirt came of, but he wouldn't let her go any further. There was a wickedly pernicious glint in his eye.

He sat up and pulled her close. One hand cupped a wondrous, naked breast. His mouth went to the other. Jacob made circles around her nipple with his tongue, causing it to pebble. Then he blew softly on it and it hardened immediately. Bella shivered. He bit softly and she moaned with pleasure.

Jacob kissed his way back her chest, to her collarbone, then her neck and under her chin. He breathed in her ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do," she moaned.

"Good."

Jacob put his feet on the floor and stood, still holding his lover in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed his shoulders. He turned and sat her on the bed, which was just the right height for him if he wanted to have her right then. But he didn't.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, squeezing Bella's erect nipple.

His hands left her for a second when she felt something around her head, covering her eyes. It was soft. Silky. Jacob tied the blindfold and kissed her again. He had something else in his hands. Bella felt more silk being tied to each wrist.

Jacob guided her to the center of the bed and pushed her flat on her back. He placed a pillow under her head. His fingers ran the length of her body, their feather touches causing the hairs on her skin to stand up. Gently, he pulled her skirt and panties down.

She lay naked, fully exposed and blind. Vulnerable. But with Jacob, none of that mattered. Her trust in him was complete.

Even if she knew he was up to no good.

She heard him shed the rest of his clothes and felt him cuddle up next to her. His fingers continued to trace lines on her body. Unable to see, the rest of her senses seemed heightened. His touch tickled and aroused her.

"I am going to make love to you," Jacob said, kissing her shoulder. "If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, just say 'stop'. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she moaned softly.

"Say it."

"I understand," she purred.

"Good."

Jacob straddled her chest, his hardening cock resting between her breasts. He took her hands and made Bella cup her tits, then she squeezed them together around his engorged sex. His hips moved forward ever so slightly and she felt the head of his cock slip out from between her breasts and under her chin. He continued with several short strokes, playing with her nipples.

She felt a hand lift her head forward and found the head of Jacob's cock at her lips. They parted for him eagerly. She tried to put her hands on his ass, meaning to draw him deeper into her mouth, but he pulled on the ties around her wrists and her arms fell away from him.

Keeping up the same short strokes in her mouth instead of between her breasts, Jacob tied the bonds on each wrist to the posts on his headboard. Bella lay there, helpless. Completely at his mercy.

Bella gave a disappointed sign as Jacob withdrew his cock from her mouth. He lay on top of her, his hard cock wet with her saliva, so near her hungry pussy. She started to grind against him, hoping he would relieve her desire. But she knew he wouldn't. Not yet.

Jacob rolled to the side, his body still pressed against her. Propping himself up with one hand, he took the other and turned her blindfolded head towards him. His tongue forced his way into her mouth, penetrating her. Violently. Lovingly.

His hand roamed down her body, stopping to roll her nipple between his index finger and thumb, then continuing down her naked form. His hand forced her legs apart. He ran his fingers in small circles along the insides of her thighs. Her body buzzed with anticipation. Her clit tingled at the nearness of his touch.

Bella pulled against the ties holding her down. She wanted so much to take him in her arms and feel him inside her. She wanted . . . no, she _needed _his touch to release her.

Finally, Bella felt a finger touch her swollen clitoris. He pressed against it softly, then harder. His fingertip touch became stronger, more intense. Faster. She bucked against his hand. She felt his cock twitch against her leg. Oh, how she wanted him!

Jacob moved his finger faster and harder against her sex, every now and then pausing to dip a finger inside her wetness. His tongue continued to assault her mouth, rough and tender at the same time.

Her lover's strong hand pressed against the nub of her sex, wet from her juices, swollen with excitement. She pressed her chest against him as best she could, frustratingly bound to the bed, desperate to feel as much of his touch as possible.

Jacob kissed behind her ear, at the top of her neck. She shivered with delight. A gasp escaped her lips as one finger, then two, penetrated her. His breath teased her neck. He left a line of slobbery kisses down her neck to her collarbone, then he traced the same line and blew softly. The coldness made her shudder and she pulled again against her bonds.

"What do you want me to do to you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Fuck me."

"Not yet," he teased, rubbing her clit again. "What else?"

"I want you to eat me."

"Where?"

"My pussy," Bella moaned.

"How do you ask?"

"Pleeeeeaaasse," she wailed, pulling again at the ties. She needed to put her arms around him. She needed to force his head between her legs. She needed him to make love to her.

"Please, what?"

"Please eat my pussy, Jacob. Please, God, please," her voice became a whisper. "Please eat me. Please . . ."

Bella imagined the broad smile her begging brought to her love. Jacob pulled away from her, although his hand never left her sex.

_What's he doing? _she thought. _What's he opening? It sounds like a cooler—_

She cried out in surprise when the ice cube touched her nipple. She felt the aureola contract and goosebumps covered her entire body. A shiver ran the length of her spine.

Bella squealed with delight as he moved the ice cube all over her breast, leaving a cold trail of water on her body. She felt his breath on her breast as he took the ice cube in his mouth and paid equal attention to her other nipple and breast.

All the while, he continued to massage her clit and sex with his hand. Rubbing, pressing, penetrating.

When the first ice cube was nearly melted, Jacob dropped it back in the cooler, got another one and took it between his teeth. She thought she heard him get something else out of the cooler, but the touch of the ice made her forget about everything except Jacob's touch. With the edge, he made a line down her belly, until he was laying between her legs. He pushed them further apart_ ….._

_AN__:: So I have to say sorry we took so long but it was really my fault. My sister and partner in crime had been wrote half of the chapter but I couldn't get a chances to sit and finish my part. Having Triplets of one years old ain't easy is like they wait for the moment I sit down to destroy the house. But finally I have two weeks to my lovely self being that my husband is taking them to see their grand-mom in Surrey, England._


End file.
